Bruce Andrews
Bruce Andrews (born April 1, 1948) is an American poet, one of the key figures associated with the Language poets (or L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E poets, after the magazine that bears that name). Life Andrews was born in Chicago. He studied international relations at Johns Hopkins University and political science at Harvard. His first book, Edge, was published in 1973. Language poetry Together with Charles Bernstein he edited L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Magazine, which ran to 13 issues between 1978 and 1981 and (along with other magazines such as This, A Hundred Posters, Big Deal, Dog City, Hills, Là Bas, Oculist Witnesses, QU, and Roof) was one of the most important outlets for Language poetry. In 1984 he and Bernstein published most of the contents of the 13 issues in The L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Book. Andrews rejects the classical notion of poetry as the 'direct treatment' of things in language, arguing that the only thing that can be so treated is language itself. Andrews and Politics Since 1975, Andrews has been a professor of political science at Fordham University. His courses take an unorthodox look at the political system. Looking outside the mainstream paradigm , he harshly criticizes what he calls the U.S. government's policies of oppression and subversion. Andrews appeared on the O'Reilly Factor in October 2006 after a Fordham student who interned on the program complained about Andrews' leftist views. Publications Poetry *''Acappella.'' East Lansing, MI: Ghost Dance, 1973.w *''Corona.'' Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1973.w *''Edge.'' Washington, DC: printed by Arry Press for Some Of Us Press, 1973.w *''Vowels.'' New York: O Press, 1976.w *''Film Noir.'' Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1978.w *''Praxis.'' Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1978.w *''Joint Words'' (with John M. Bennett). Columbus, OH: Luna Bisonte Prods, 1979.w *''Jeopardy''. Windsor, VT: Awede, 1980. *''Sonnets (memento mori). This Press, 1980. *''Wobbling. New York: Segue Foundation, 1981. *''Give 'em Enough Rope''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon, 1987. *''Bothboth'' (with Bob Cobbing). London: Writers Forum, 1987. *''Getting Ready to Have Been Frightened''. New York: Roof Books, 1988. *''Executive Summary''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1991. *''I Don't Have any Paper so Shut up; or, Social romanticism''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon, 1992. *''Tizzy Boost''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1993. *''EXcla'' (with Maggie O'Sullivan). London: Writers Forum, 1993. *''Four Poems''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 2000? *''Plans Carry Weight''. Calgary, AB: Housepress, 2000. *''Lip Service''. Toronto: Coach House Books, 2001. *''Co''. New York: Roof Books, 2006. *''Designated Heartbeat''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2006. *''Swoon Noir''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2007. Plays and scripts *''Ex Why Zee: Performance texts, collaborations with Sally Silvers, word maps, bricolage & improvisations'' (with Sally Silvers). New York: Roof Books, 1993. Non-fiction *''Public Constraint and American Policy in Vietnam''. Beverley Hills, CA: Sage, 1976. *''Paradise and Method: Poetics and praxis''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1996. *''Aerial No. 9''. Washington, DC: Aerial / Edge, 1999. Edited *''Toothpick, Lisbon, & the Orcas Islands. ''Toothpick magazine, Fall 1973. *''L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E'' Magazine (edited with Charles Bernstein), 1978-1981. *''LEGEND'' {with Charles Bernstein, Ray DiPalma, Steve McCaffery, and Ron Silliman}. New York: L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E / Segue, 1980. *''The L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Book'' (edited with Charles Bernstein). Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1984. Other *''The Millennium Project. Princeton, NJ: Eclipse, 2003.Composed from material generated between the mid 1980s and the early 1990s, The Millennium Project comprises almost one thousand pages of poetry and forms a companion piece to Andrews' ''Lip Service (Toronto: Coach House, 2001) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bruce Andrews, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Silliman, Ron, ed. In the American Tree. Orono, Me.: National Poetry Foundation, 1986; reprint ed. with a new afterword, 2002. Notes External links ;Poems *"Strike Me, Lightning" *Bruce Anderson at Beltway Poetry (3 poems) *Bruce Andrews @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center): includes links to online books ;Audio / video *Bruce Andrews at YouTube ;Books *Bruce Andrews at Amazon.com ;About *Bruce Andrews at the Poetry Foundation *Chax Press *Aerial 9: Bruce Andrews, a special issue including essays, interviews, and poetry, by and about Andrews' work *[http://intercapillaryspace.blogspot.com/2006/10/bruce-andrews-designated-heartbeat.html Designated Heartbeat, reviewed] Laura Steele reviews this 2006 work by Andrews at the on-line webmag "Intercapillary Space" Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:Language poets Category:Fordham University faculty Category:American magazine founders Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American magazine editors